Gold and Silver
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Their love has been hidden for a millennia, can a trip to earth and a two human sisters change that? SilverboltXOC Goldwing Will have robot smut, samxbee COMPLETED last and final chappy up!
1. Chapter 1

This is for my sister Xobit and her wonderful little creation Goldwing, he's so cute and cuddly! So here ya' go sis!

Disclaimer: I don't own notin' but Silvia and Crystal, Xobit owns Goldwing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Run! Run! _Run_!" I panted my frame shook with pain as I ran and searched earth's databases that the humans called the internet for an alt form. Having crash landed in a open area with Ramjet right behind me I was severely _slagged_.

"A_ha_ Got it!" a F-22 stealth jet was perfect for me. I scanned the prints quickly and transformed firing up my brand new engine only to be shot out of the sky, showing that Ramjet had found an alt form as well.

The blast forced me to transform and face my attacker, the 'con tackled me sending me backwards pain flashed through my arm. With a growl I threw him off activating my lasers blasting off a few rounds before turning tail and running.

A blast caught me from behind pitching me forward onto the hard ground decepticon laughter was the last thing I heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came to I was in a natural rock outcropping and I couldn't move, pain rocked my arm and side where sparks were shooting out. It took me a few minutes to realize that Ramjet had basically left me for dead with broken scanners and no way out it was only logical.

Feebly I tried to move but sharp pains through my arm and side making me stop.

The 'internet' was basically unreachable I soon realized when just after I downloaded the main language my communications blinked out.

I groaned and tried to move again, but my damaged systems forced me offline.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of footsteps and voices onlined me, making me mentally freeze. My optics widened as two organics, humans I recognized came into view. They stared for a few minutes and I got a good look at them both were female I noticed, one taller than the other. Both wore thin woven coverings though the shorter had less on.

The first and taller darted behind a rock hiding from view. The other though pointed at my injuries, "Look sis it's injured! I don't think he'll hurt us…."

"You're insane!" She hissed back, glaring. Ignoring her the female walked up just out of reach and knelt, "Are you injured? Can we help?" I nodded moving as much as I could, "Yes…. please…"

She jumped in surprise and then smiled, "So you speak English huh?" I nodded and she crept closer keeping optics on my arms.

The other human sighed, "Fine Silvia but if he kills us…." "Get over here Crystal!"

'Crystal' walked over watching my sparking side intently. "Can you fix him?" 'Silvia' asked. "I don't know…." She looked at me in the optics, "You will need to tell me how but I will try ok?"

"T-thank you."

"Don't you be silly! You need help no thank yous do you hear me?!"

"Yes," I nodded though I was confused, they were helping me? The old mech leaders had always said humans were selfish and only helped others if there was something in it for themselves.

"Oh! I'm Silvia and that's my sis Crystal. What's your name?"

"Goldwing."

"Well Goldwing were are you from?" I sighed and told her of cybertron and the war. She scowled, "So this Ramjet guy hurt you huh? Don't worry I wont let him get you, ex-scouts honor."

"And since I love my sissy I promise too." Crystal said from her spot near my sparking side, "I need tools you stay here I'll be back."

As soon as she left Silvia sat, "So tell me about yourself." And I spilled almost everything only leaving out my crush on a certain captain…..

She laughed at my confusion and I glared, "What's so funny?" She kept laughing, "You! Acting all confused its simple really ya help those who need helping."

"That's how a autobot would respond!! My knowledge of humans is sparse but…. You're _not_ acting like humans are supposed to."

"Supposed to?" her eyes narrowed in anger she glared at me. "What the hell is the meaning of that?!" Her voice went louder almost shrieking. "Oh so you have knowledge of humans assumptions make a ass out of you and me buster! Not all humans are like my ex most of us are nice friendly even!" she kicked me hard and I yelped in pain. Almost instantly her anger vanished, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean…. Sorry…" her eyes lost their fire and she knelt rubbing my metal armor soothingly.

To say the least I was surprised, "Its ok." I murmured, my files were horribly horribly wrong and I vowed to make new ones about _real_ human behavior as soon as I could.

A clang interrupted my thoughts and I noticed Crystal holding a large red container as well as a pack strapped to her back, she was grinning happily.

"I was able to get some gas… you drink gas right?" I laughed weakly, "Energon is better but yes I drink gasoline." "Good! Then after I fix you up as best I can you can drink it."

After setting down the can she pulled out silver cylinders and tossed the bag to Silvia. Kneeling at my side she smiled, "Ok tell me what to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have off lined because the next thing I knew I was awake and my side wasn't sparking anymore and I could move much easier.

My processor finally caught up to the situations and I mentally berated myself for endangering two humans. I grew even guiltier when I noticed the cuts on Crystals hands from my frayed wires. When they noticed I was up both greeted me laughing.

When I pulled a good argument up in my processor I confronted the two humans.

"I'm basically operational you two should get out of here in case Ramjet comes back……. he'll kill you if he finds out you guys help me."

"Shut up before I kick you again! We ain't leavin' you 'specially not since ya' spilled your heart out!" Silvia shouted. "Yeah we ain't scared of death when I die I'm getting' buried with booze, pot, and cigarettes."

"But if him or another 'con comes back they will–" "If some stupid demented robot wants to pick a fight let him but I ain't leaving you!"

Crystal nodded, "And I ain't leaving my sister I can't." I was confused but didn't say anything, they refused to leave even faced with death Silvia wouldn't leave me and Crystal wouldn't leave Sylvia……

I started to cry and when I tried to stop it just got worse, I felt something rubbing my armor soothingly and my numb CPU finally came back.

They were trying to calm me as best they knew how, pain forgotten I plucked Silvia up and cuddled her to my chest plate. "Its ok big guy," she said rubbing my fingers lightly.

Slowly I calmed down and sat her back on the floor, "Sorry." I mumbled looking away in acute embarrassment.

"No sorries needed, every one brakes down sometimes. Are you feeling better?" I sniffed, "Much."

"Good now go get some sleep…. Or whatever it is you do to rest." With a sigh I nodded and leaned back, turning off my optics but not really going into recharge. I could hear my little humans voices.

"What are we going to do?! He can't stay here the place will be filled with people in a week for the after homecoming party!"

"I don't know! I'm thinking _ok_?"

"Think faster if some one finds him….." She sighed and I could hear her nervousness. "They'll lock him up some where like at area 51 or something! We can't let that happen!"

"I _know_," Silvia snapped. "The barn! How about Grams old cow barn?! Its gotta be big enough I mean I took out all the stalls and everything….."

"Perfect if he's able and is ok with it we'll go tomorrow don't know how but we'll get him there, and any place he needs to go…. I like him."

"Me too I mean he was balling his eyes out…." Crystal made a odd sound, "Stupid fucking decepticons messing with some one so nice, them bastards better not fuck with him ever again." She snarled and I heard Silvias voice add in a few choice words of agreement before I off lined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally woke I could hear yelling one was my human friend Sylvias light high vocal and a deeper more male one. Looking around I realized I was completely alone and it frightened me at first, afraid that my friends had been caught.

"Get the hell out of here Antonio!"

I frowned worried my human was a tiny thing compared to what I knew of human size, and the wrong weight too. I wasn't sure she could handle another human especially a male.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass!" Silvia yelled, there was the sound of a scuffle.

"What the fuck bitch?!"

"I told you to get out of here you bastard."

"No why should I? You can share!"

"Not today ok? Me and Crystal are…. Working on a new project!"

"Let go!" more scuffling sounds followed by cursing were all I could hear and then silence.

I tried to get up my worry had increased ten-fold but stopped when Silvia came into view. My spark leapt at the sight she was limping slightly almost unnoticeable, bright red lubricants ran down a arm and leg as well as the side of her mouth.

"Ha! I got rid of the pompas bastard! Damn Antonio wouldn't take no for an answer," She grinned. It horrified me, "You're leaking lubricants and limping! You need a medic!!" She snorted and waved a hand, "I'm _fine_ a few scraps that's it, Antonio cant fight worth shit."

"Organics die easily you need a medic now!" I yelled, optics wide as her voice and eyes hardened into a almost evil look. "_Look_ Goldie _this_ organic ain't dying from these scratches got it?! Don't insult me or underestimate me it royally pisses me off like you would not believe."

With a frown I raised a hand to pick her up and examine her, she growled moving away from me.

I sighed and dropped the argument, seeing Crystal enter the cave a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yo dude ya' feeling any better?" I smiled at her, "Yes thank you." She waved a hand, "No problemo dude."

Crystal seemed to finally notice her fellow humans injuries because she raised a eyebrow at Silvia, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothin' Antonio stopped by and we got into a spat Goldies freaking out." "_Oh_ that's all?" She turned to me grinning, "Ol' Silvia won't go to a doc unless me or one of the others _drag_ her there."

I frowned, "Then when I meet up with the autobots I'm dragging her to see Ratchet."

"Who?"

"Ratchet is the medic that came here already with Optimus Prime the leader of the autobots; he's a top rate medic and taught me before the war started." I sighed, "Him and First Aid used to always get after me about taking the tests."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Take the tests!"

"No."

"And why not?!"

"Because I'm not good enough, I have no real practice under my armor, and even worse I know I'll fail."

Silvia looked at me as if I had just said the most horrible thing ever, "Excuses, excuses did you try? No? You don't know 'till you try, and if you fail it just means you try harder you don't give up just cause it gets a little rough or your scared."

Crystal nodded, "Yeah just look at me I failed Spanish class six or seven times but I never gave up and I passed."

"You don't understand!" I snapped, "What's not to understand? You're scared and shy we realized that the moment you broke down." Silvia took the pack from her and sat leaned against my shoulder armor, eyes closed.

When she didn't move I panicked afraid she had internal injuries or worse, I nudged her gently and her eyes opened. "What?" She asked, "What's wrong? Was I drooling in my sleep or something?" I almost laughed with relief, "I was just worried that's all."

"What that I was dead? Naw I'm just a bit tired we've been going back and forth here for a few days."

"What?"

"You were out for two days strait and we had at least one person here the entire time." Crystal supplemented, "That's why I wasn't here when you woke up I was covering for Silvia," She sighed. "Just like the old days…… all right Sil I'll stay and keep him company you go shower and take care of your kids."

"Ok! Ok jeez." She stood, "See ya' in a few hours Goldwing."

I was astonished 'kids'….. _Kids_ my human was a creator but she wasn't even full grown! When I voiced me concerns though Crystal fell to the ground from laughing so hard.

"What?! Is it that bad!?"

"No no no its ok Goldie….. Her _kids_ are animals…. Pets." Relief flooded my system for the second time in six minutes. "Oh thank primus!"

She giggled and came closer sitting in the same spot Silvia had occupied moments before. "Naw dude Sils not like that she's the good one out of the two of us….. So how is your side? Sorry if I asked already I have this little thing where I ask a question over and over and then I start ranting…."

I chuckled, "I should be able to transform soon and go searching for the autobots."

"Nope! When you can move we'll help you get to a safe place and contact your friends."

"No as soon as I can move I need to get out of here, if a decepticon finds you too–"

"Didn't we go through this already? They'll torture then kill us, you're a freakin' broken record." She laughed darkly and I couldn't figure out were the humor was.

"Do you really think saying that over and over is going to scare us off? Seriously dude I like ya' so I'm gonna help ya' besides I'm havin' fun. In fact I haven't done this much sneaking out since middle school!"

I gaped then finally burst, "Both of you have something wrong with your cranial units!"

"Uh Wha'? Nope I just smoke too much pot and Silvia…… Um well she spends too much time with the 'nerd-herd' ogling cartoon guys."

My CPU couldn't even register what she said, "So you admit you're insane?"

"Damn strait I'm insane! Do you know any sane person who sits in a cave talking to the metal man from mars?"

"I'm from cybertron….."

"Same difference, you're an ET that needs to phone home."

I put a hand to my face in frustration.

"Ok I'm bored now what do you want to talk about? Oh I know! Have you ever been to Pluto? I still can't believe they named it after a dog! And _then_ they demoted it I don't care what they say it'll always be a planet to me!"

I had to resist the urge to slam my head into the wall, especially when she kept talking.

"So tell me about this Ratchet guy he sounds hot….."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review!! Please and thank you!!!

Oh on a side note, both of these characters are based off of my sister and I and anything they mention doing... we've more than likely done it.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki: Hahahahaha!!! CHAPTER TWO in record time!!! WEEEEE….. Um sorry I couldn't help it……

Xobit: SQUEEEEEEEEEEE thanks so much sister for doing this for me I love it and I love you! (Huggles attack)

Loki: HELP ME….. Cant…. Breathe…… (Passes out)

Xobit: (pokes at sister) umm Loki?... (Panic)

Loki: Dude you broke on of my ribs

Xobit: hehe….. Sorry?

Loki: its ok ummm lets just go on to the story…..

Xobit: hehe jup that's I think a wrap

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Silvia came to switch places with Crystal I could send short range messages, (She had fixed my radio pretty well.) and the small human had just about driven me insane. At one point I noticed a bandage around her arm and questioned what happened.

She pulled the cloth back to reveal a medium cut in her skin, it wasn't deep or leaking but it still worried me.

"I'm kinda stupid." Crystal laughed, "I was messin' with Silvia's glass paint containers and sliced my hand open no big deal."

"Don't you need to do something to heal it?"

"Naw It'll heal on its own in a few days……"

"Oh," I mumbled.

And now she was sitting on my leg 'smoking' a 'cigarette' as she called it while Silvia sat on my other leg forming her hair into an intricate pattern that she called a braid. It hung all the way down her back and was much longer than Crystal's un-braided hair.

As she pulled a fuzzy head covering over it (a fuzzy top-hat) we froze hearing loud crunching sounds at the entrance to the cave. We had moved in deeper earlier to make sure we weren't seen by others.

I curled my hands around the humans and pushed them behind me ignoring Silvia's wordless disapproval. "Oh no," I whispered as dark red optics came into view followed by the rest of Ramjet.

He smirked, "So who fixed you? Eh autoscum? Who fixed you?" I remained silent hoping and praying that he wouldn't notice Crystal and Silvia behind me.

My optics narrowed as I slowly got up ready to face the Decepticon seeker, "I want names Autobot! Who fixed you?! Was it one of those worthless slagging fleshies? Hm?"

I growled at the insult feeling Crystal go all tense, her and Silvia sliding off my hands onto the floor. As soon as they were down I rushed forward tackling Ramjet, he yelped in surprise not expecting me to have so many repairs.

He lashed back sending both of us out into the open, as we fought I heard something strange. Ramjet must have heard it too because he looked away giving me a chance to kick him off and attempt to access subspace.

I found that he had not taken my small handheld null ray. I fired repeatedly trying to bring his attention away from my humans. Crystal took a chance and threw the red tank of gasoline she had brought with her for me.

Covered in the liquid Ramjet laughed, "What's this gonna do squishy?" Silvia smiled at him and held out her black lighter while her sister held out a metal can.

"Leave and we won't fry you!" Crystal said waving her can.

"No." The Decepticon growled he kneeled down so I couldn't get in front of them. Silvia flicked her 'bic' as she called it making a small flame, at the same time Crystal pressed down on the cans release valve.

The reaction was instantaneous; Ramjet erupted into flames as the gas caught fire. The seeker screamed in pain, and flailed, making fire spread to his injuries. One of which was very close to his spark.

His screams became louder then suddenly stopped, realizing my chance I grabbed both girls and ran leaving the burning shell of what was once a Decepticon behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Goldwing stopped running he looked down at us, "You… how did you?..." I grinned and pointed to Crystal, "Hairspray is flammable." I flicked my lighter and it sputtered, "Damn I liked that one!"

Crystal hit me, "We are out in the _open_! Do you know were we are?!" "Oh shit!" I yelled, "Um yeah go that way!"

Goldwing turned and soon we came to the edge of the tree line, the fields were my grandparent's barn sat. We stopped and I scanned the area, "Ok Goldie see that?" I pointed.

"Crys' and I are going to go open the doors 'k? When we get them open run in and try not to be seen." He nodded and looked down at me I couldn't help but smile at the cutie.

After all he was the color of gold with a bronze face and an awesome visor thingy. When he set us down my sister and I took off running, Crystal got ahead of me partly because she's a better runner and partly because I'm short and slow.

As soon as we reached the building we each grabbed a handle and yanked the doors open letting him jump inside. My grandparent's old cow barn was huge and the golden robot could sit fairly comfortably.

Almost instantaneously he freaked out as if he had just blown a fuse after looking us over. "Are you ok?! I shouldn't have let you do that right after… organic bodies are so weak and–" Crystal rolled her eyes and put her face in her hand while I tried calming him down again. I couldn't really understand why he kept freaking out over tiny cuts and bruises; I mean it wasn't like we were on the ground drowning in a pool of blood….

"We're fine its ok!" He started calming down again, "No new injuries?"

"Nope," I lied in reality I was sore, tired, and my hand had burns that reminded me of the time I tried to play with Richards homemade fireworks…...

"Did… did we kill him?" My sister asked her blue-green eyes were wider than I had seen in a long time. "I think so his spark casing was close to where I shot him…"

"Good I hope the mother fucker burns in hell," I snapped angry at the bastard. Goldwing gave me a surprised look but didn't say anything, he looked at Crystal and she gave him a pat on the leg.

He seemed to calm down quickly after that and I stowed away to get my lab top so we could search for clues to where Goldie's friends, these autobots could be or basically anything that had to do with aliens or giant robots.

While I did that my sister fixed his radio thingy, and when I came back in carrying my wonderful computer I found them talking about men. "If you don't like him then when are you bonding?"

"You mean going out?"

"Um….. Yeah!"

"Because I pity him _ok_!"

I laughed, ignoring her glare. "So then what's the thing with mating when I was 'online' everything I saw was–"

"You saw _porn_?! Oh my god!?"

"What? What did I say?"

"That is not something newcomers to this planet should see I mean oh my kami!" I was appalled and embarrassed. "That stuff is private dude, I mean….. Ugh!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend." I giggled and looked at Crystal who was laughing so hard she had fallen off her crate. "Don't worry," I said. "No big deal I think its safe to say you won't tell any body right?"

"Not if you don't want me to although Ratchet would find it fascinating."

"If he wants to know he can sit through six hours of _girl_ talk or go to a party with us." My sister muttered, he laughed, "I'll be sure to tell him that!"

"_Anyway_," Crystal said, "How 'bout you just not worry bout any of that ok?" I smirked, "Why don't you just tell him Crys you've done it all befo–" I yelped as she threw a wrench at me just barely missing my head.

"Finish that sentence and you die!"

"Its only _two_ letters!"

"I don't care you bitch!"

"–re oh I said it what you gonna do huh?"

Crystal blushed and jumped at me but was blocked by Goldwing's hand. "Its ok Crystal I don't need to know just drop it," he pushed her back.

"Silvia stop antagonizing your familial member!" "My wha'? You mean my sister? Dude sibling rivalry is normal besides we aren't even blood related."

My sister scowled, "I'm not your sister any more I don't know you, you bitch!"

"That's nice," I looked up at Goldwing and mentally hit myself he looked like he was going to cry.

Crystal must have thought the same because she walked over and hugged me. "Its ok we don't mean it! We always joke like that."

Instantly he brightened, "Really? I wouldn't want to get in between you two–"

"We know its ok!" I said patting him on the leg, Crystal and I looked at each other and went back to our separate tasks.

Five minutes later I yelled in triumph and began reading aloud. "Giant robots tear up city! Mission city LA, California was the center for a battle between two colossal titans that disappeared into thin air after destroying a construction yard. That sound like them?" I asked.

He nodded, "That sounds _exactly_ like them." "Ok so what's next?"

"I need to contact the autobots–"

"Your radio is almost fixed dude."

"–and then I'll be out of your fur?"

I scowled, "Hair dude but your close and no you won't! We will be staying with you! How many fucking times do we have to say it!? We. Are. Staying. With. You." He winced.

"I cannot put you in any more danger! You two almost died and it was my fault, I can't have that on my conscience."

"You bastard! I put myself in danger thank you very much!"

"Yeah!" My sister added, she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Look you have done enough for me and I can never pay you back! I can't protect you I'm not strong enough! So it will be safer if you–"

"Finish that sentence and I will hit you with this wrench so hard your head will spin!"

"Is there anything I can do to convince you….."

"Nope!" I said smiling ear to ear, "You got us for life brother." Goldwing looked alarmed and I frowned. "What?"

I was momentarily hurt, "What's a brother? Is it like being a sister?" we burst into laugher at the question and Crystal fell off her crate.

"Yes my dear Goldie it means you have been adopted by me–"

"And me!"

"– _and_ Crystal and we will help you to the best of our abilities whenever you need it just ask." He looked close to tears again when I finished. "You mean it?"

I rolled my eyes, "No shit Sherlock yes I mean it!"

"Um who's Sherlock? My names not Sherlock." I burst into laughter at the look on his face and couldn't stop even when I fell backwards unable to breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Optimus sir we got a message from…. Goldwing I believe he's the one that landed not that long ago." Ratchet perked when he heard the name coming from Ironhides mouth.

"You know him?" Sam asked from his perch on Bumblebees shoulder, the medic nodded. "He was a medic in training back on Cybertron, had a lot of talent. When the war started he leaned more towards the Autobot line of thinking but…. He's a neutral and wont harm _anything_!"

"Yes," Optimus nodded, "Now I remember him… he was skilled I agree and shy too," He turned to another mech who was leaning against the med bay wall barely containing his excitement.

"Silverbolt go with Ratchet to the coordinates and be careful," Both mechs nodded and transformed speeding off intent on meeting an old friend and comrade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R PLZ


	3. Chapter 3

Okeys Chapter 3 is up! Hope you all like

Oh its in Silverbolts POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was elated that none of the others noticed my excitement about seeing Goldwing, my spark fluttered at the very thought. He was and had been my crush ever since I had met him yet I could never tell the cute, shy mech.

When I did try I would freeze and he would back away mumbling something about duty, it was just like my stupid and irrational fear of heights. In fact he was the only thing that kept me in the air during battles, the only reason why I got another flight alt, the only reason why I was flying in the air towards some empty field in a place called Hiveville……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got there I almost screamed for joy upon seeing my beautiful Goldwing, two human females sat with him guarding the mech protectively.

The first was a tall girl introduced as Crystal with burnished copper hair and green/yellow cat eyes that seemed to glow, freckles covered her pale face and arms. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and she wore a leather jacket covering her dark red shirt, she was what humans called a 'rocker'.

The other was called Silvia and she was more heavy set with dark eyes and long dark brown hair with bright blue streaks partially hidden by a fuzzy top hat. She was a mix of 'goth' and 'punk' wearing a pair of black shorts and a equally black t-shirt, a sleeveless computer shirt hung loosely over it and I noticed that it was covered in drawings, names, and small paragraphs of writing.

Both girls had thick black bracelets and seemed almost _too….._ Boyish for femmes, one helped Ratchet fix my beloved while the other was kicked out with me and to my amusement pulled out a note book, plunked down onto the dirt and started writing.

After a few seconds she looked up, "You seemed pretty happy to see him…. Old boyfriend or something?"

I could've blushed, "No he was my friend back on Cybertron and I… feared him dead."

"Bullshit! I've seen that look before it's the same look Paul gives Crystal when he sees her. If you hurt him by just using my bro, I'll take you apart while you sleep and turn you into a metal yard sculpture do you understand me!?"

I scowled, "I would never hurt Goldwing! Only a low down dirty 'Con would." She smiled at me warmly, "Good! My bro aint gonna get hurt as long as I'm around."

She jabbed a finger at herself making me chuckle, "I forgot about the human tendency to adopt members into their clans." "Oh hush! I can't help it! I mean he's so sweet and cute and worries way too much about others..."

I grinned, "Yeah he is."

"So when are we leaving?" Crystal asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Two days." "Good that'll give us plenty of time to make up a good lie and get stuff."

Ratchet chuckled, "Parents?"

"Yes a couple nights of sneaking out are easy but when you get to unknown numbers…." She took a puff from her smoke, "Well it needs a lot of skill and luckily we have practice and spring break just started the day we found Goldie…."

She took another puff.

"Hey sis you still got them old camp forms? The ones that we never used?" The other human yawned, "Yup they'll think we are on a camping trip and that we won't be in cell service for more then half the trip."

I stared at them, their ability to lie to their creators and how they had different plans in place as well as the sneakiness... Ratchet must have been concerned to because he frowned.

"How many times have you done things like this before?" Crystal snorted and Silvia giggled, "we stopped counting when we hit the three hundred mark, been doin' it since the fifth grade."

"Yeah I miss the older days…. Remember the time we got into a fist fight in the fourth grade? I pushed you into the old oak tree and you turned around and slammed me into the monkey bars?"

"Oh _yeah_ I remember that!... sorta you hit me pretty hard that day I cant remember anything after recess…. How bout the time you called me at like four in the morning cause you thought some one was in your house?"

"Oh don't remind me of that! I was young and it scared me!"

Ratchet shook his head, "Sorry I asked!" "Aww but that's not even the bad stuff….."

I finally broke down and laughed, "See I told you they were nuts!" Goldwing yelled he was slightly high off of the pain represents Ratchet had him on.

"They are insane!! They took on Ramjet and killed him too! Hahahaha you should have seen his face when….." He stopped high gone instantly.

I myself froze in surprise and the doc voiced his confusion, "You two did what?!"

Crystals smile was completely evil as she spoke, "We set him on fire."

"Burn bitch burn dun dunum yeah! Burn bitch burn!" Silvia piped up from her spot near my foot.

I gapped at Goldwing, whose high had worn down and disappeared. "How?!"

"A lighter and a can of gasoline," he murmured with a small frown.

"But… but… Ramjet was one of the most hated Decepticons ever a couple of humans couldn't have taken him down!" I said, humans were tiny, weak, and died easy but… their will power from what I had seen was one of the few things that could be trusted never to fail... that was the only thing that could have let the femmes win in a fight.

But by the look on Goldwing's face I knew they had done it, done this impossible task, saved my beloveds life and killed the 'Con that had hurt him. I knew then that I couldn't let them get hurt, ever!

The first thing I noticed the next morning was that the warm weight leaned against my foot was gone, instead a much bigger and warmer weight rested against me.

My spark pulsed when I realized who it was, Goldwing. Smiling I ran a hand along his jaw line reveling in the feel of soft metal skin and then pulled him closer to my side. I jumped slightly when I heard the click and saw the flash of Silvia's camera; she was taking pictures of Ratchet and Crystal.

The human girl sat on Ratchets thigh leaned against his waist asleep with the docs hand curled around her protectively. Grinning evilly she turned to me and I realized I couldn't move with out waking Goldwing, Silvia motioned for me not to move.

"I'm gonna go get a few things, but I'll be back… Turn off your eyes, or whatever it is you do to look like your sleeping." She whispered giving me a few seconds to do just that, three clicks and flashes later she disappeared out the door with a wave.

Shaking my head I leaned into my beloved's warm body and drifted back into recharge, grinning the entire time.

The next time I came too Ratchet, Goldie and Crystal were awake. The human was sipping a cup of coffee and looking at Silvia, (who must have brought it) like she had given her life.

Ratchet nudged me and passed a cube of energon my way, as I drank something clicked in my processor, "Why were you up earlier? I thought humans needed quite a bit of sleep." The medic nodded in agreement, optics narrowing at the girl.

Said girl laughed, "Sorry I should've said something I'm an insomniac." Instead of just checking the internet I turned to Ratchet who looked surprised, "Her recharge cycle has glitches, yet there are medications for it…."

"I refuse to take that stuff! It kills my creativity and makes my writing shit, besides its not that bad my mom has it worse." Arms crossed she yawned, "Have you guys seen my tea? I know I brought it…"

"Oh no you don't! We will finish this discussion later, creativity or not it isn't healthy to go without recharge in _any_ species." Ratchet snapped.

Goldwing laughed at the two who were now holding a glaring contest, until our medic scowled. "We leave tomorrow you had better be ready," to my amusement Crystal threw her empty cup at them. "Shut up you two it's too early for your stupid fighting wait until noon at least!"

Of course when we left Silvia and Crystal went with Ratchet in his front seats. Goldie and I kept our com links open so the girls could speak to all of us. Mostly we got to listen to the ambulance rant about Crystals smoking habits, we fought hard trying not to laugh.

To my surprise Silvia was quiet under the entire augment, intent on writing in her notebook, until Ratchet yelled at her to stop and help him out.

"Sorry dude I've been tryin' to get her to stop for years it ain't goin' to work, now lemme go back to my work please."

"Oh yeah what are you writing sis?" Crystal questioned.

She giggled, "A humor ficlet I'm using the time you got drunk and high at two in the morning and called me for reference."

"Oh can you leave out the part where I tried to do my nails and failed miserably?"

"Sure."

"Thanks hey you brought AC/DC right?"

"Damn strait!"

"Gimme."

"You got Kiss?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Trade?"

"Of course."

I could almost hear Ratchets optics rolling, "You humans and your music! Let me hear…"

A few seconds' later loud guitar and base rang in my audio receptors, as did the medic's cry of, "Oh my primus!!" The music stopped suddenly signaling that the cd had been spit out.

I almost crashed to the ground I was laughing so hard, it was even worse when Crystal still giggling spoke. "You asked for it."

Growling the ambulance shut his com off with an angry click, "Oh you big baby I didn't even put in ICP or Disturbed." At Silvia's jibe Ratchet swerved signaling that he knew the bands she was talking about.

I actually transformed, crashed to the ground and proceeded to roll around crushing some poor farmer's corn unable to stop laughing. "Well now we know were crop circles come from….." Silvia muttered.

--

Optimus wasn't surprised when he heard that the two femmes had killed a Decepticon, he didn't even question it. "I am indebted to you for helping a cybertronian in need, thank you,"

"Bleh! no problemo dude just forget it." Stated Crystal.

"Yeah we adopted him, he is now our brother and we'll help 'im out when ever he needs it." Silvia informed us cheerfully.

Prowl frowned, "I don't see the logic it that… you knew him for less than a–"

"No logic involved just gut instinct, he was hurt so we helped him," Silvia said waving a hand at the tactician.

"Still…. If you need anything let me know," the Autobot leader said.

"If you really wanna pay us back run over Silvia's ex boyfriend!" Crystal muttered.

Ironhide, being Ironhide, decided at that moment to saunter up to Crystal and Silvia, activate his cannons and shove them in the femmes faces, "This is the real way you take down a 'con!" He gloated.

They ignored him, Crystal even going as far as to give him the one fingered salute and snap at him, "Well fuck you, we don't have no giant guns built into our arms! Richard taught us pyro-tech not gun-tech."

Optimus put his head in his hands, "Ironhide put those away! We. Do. Not. Hurt. Humans." He ground out. The weapons specialist did as he was told, and grinning backed up to his original position, leaning against the wall.

Like a deer in the headlights Crystal froze as if just remembering something, "Hey Silvia?"

"Hm was up?"

"Who's watching your children?... pets! Pets guys we just call them her children because she treats them better than she treats some people."

"Oh…… I asked Brandy."

"Brandy? Are you nuts!"

"Chill girl, I also asked Amanda but Brandy's the only one who will go near Norbit's tank."

Prowl raised an eye ridge, "Norbit?"

"Yeah, my tarantula."

"You have a potentially deadly spider as a pet?!"

"Yes but he is not deadly! He has never bitten me or any one else, not only that but his tank lid is locked and only my self and Brandy have the key and his venom glands have been taken out… my Fowlers toads are more dangerous ehh… and so is my corn snake!"

I think our tactician was about to 'blow a gasket' when she said that, even I was surprised a bit. "How many animals do you have?" Optimus asked.

"ummm lets see…. There's Norbit my tarantula, Grissom my wolf spider, Ozzy my corn snake, Cujo and Phantom my dogs, Gaara my Parrot, Seras and Alucard my toads and Momasita my barn cat…"

Most of the mechs in the room shook their heads at her except Goldwing who laughed, "I can't wait 'till Hound gets here and meets you he'll be so happy!"

I cracked a grin nodding in agreement, "Yes… yes he will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! I finally finished so I can update!! WEEEEEEEEEEE (falls out of chair) sorry 'bout that I get excited easy when I have sugar…

I forgot to add a warning during chappy one so here it is now: WARNING!! MENTIONS DRUGS AND ALCOHOL USE BY MINORS… ok now that that's off my chest on with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned and looked over to where Goldwing was watching Silvia message her nerd-herd friends over yahoo. My sister had a habit of being adopted by people that knew her especially her fanfiction friends, and enemies like me.

We hated each other in the third grade, but that hate turned more like… respect after every fist fight, verbal battle, and cruel trick, and then some how we became best friends closer than sisters.

All because of that slut Meghan, we had found the first of many things we had in common. We both hated her guts.

Silvia being the forgive and forget person she is started it all when she was sick, very sick, and she still came to school. I didn't know and I picked a fight with her, of course Meghan had to add her own input and it sparked our friendship.

In a fit of delirium she started screaming at the bitch saying that I was twice the person that Meghan would ever be and to stay out of our business if she didn't want her ass beat.

Of course she didn't instead the little slut started talking shit about me, loosing the last of her control Silvia attacked. Even sick and half dead my sister took her down with one punch before I could drag her away.

And the rest is kinda like history, well to most people who don't know us; in fact my dad thought I had gone insane when he found out.

Which is how we got into this situation I followed her into danger… aw fuck it I love this! It's so much fun, just like those old days.

"No Goldie when she says 'dies from laughter' it doesn't mean she actually died," Silvias voice broke me out of my pot induced thinking.

"Oh," I giggled at the poor guy, being introduced to the insane group for the first time. "Anything you wanna say?"

"Ummmm Hi… I think?"

"'K……. she says hi back and 'how are you?'"

"Ummm fine?"

"Ok… 'That's good nice to meet you' and she's sending me a file… ok can I help? Of course… done." She clicked the file open, scanning it quickly before pulling the screen back up to type questions.

_FreakOfNature: am I beta-ing or adding more?_

_HiveQueen: Either or sister both would be helpful_

_FreakOfNature: both? Consider it done_

_FreakOfNature: setting? _

_HiveQueen: home please_

_FreakOfNature: relationships?_

_HiveQueen: with the OC? More then friends but not any further yet_

_FreakOfNature: parents? Do they know?_

_HiveQueen: no they are on vacation_

_FreakOfNature: 'k the bunny has bitten me I'll get started XD _

_HiveQueen: thankies is there anything I can work on?_

_FreakOfNature: ummm yeah actually there is hold on I'll send the doc, you have free reign 'k? as long as you don't kill him _

_HiveQueen: SQUEEEEEEEEE thankies sis _

_FreakOfNature: NP ok I'll get to work now_

_HiveQueen: 'k me too_

I laughed, "New project?" She nodded and began typing away before pausing. "Hey if some giant lizard was trying to eat you what would you do?"

"Ummmmm what are the available weapons?"

"A broken beer bottle, baseball bat, and anything else you'd find in a kitchen."

"Oh then butcher knife or the baseball bat but I'd rather have a nice shot gun." I laughed; she nodded and went back to typing. After awhile she highlighted the new section of work and used copy/paste, to show her buddy.

_FreakOfNature: ok here you go hope this is what you were going for?_

_FreakOfNature: as it crept closer she made a mad dash for the kitchen, ignoring the pain in her leg. "Take this you bastard!" Torree yelled grabbing a butcher knife and throwing it across the room with a scream of pure rage. The creature seemed to deflate on itself into a puddle of goop before reforming. _

_HiveQueen: oooh I think the bunny adopted you _

_FreakOfNature: yup me think so too :D_

Goldwing looked around the room in confusion, "Bunnies are earth animals right? I don't see any. And how would it get here you said she was in another country!"

Silvia made a choking sound, struggling not to laugh. "No no plot bunnies are story ideas, we just call them bunnies."

"Why?"

"…… well story ideas multiply without stopping like bunny rabbits, they are also bite like bunnies but as a opposite they are harmless, plot bunnies aren't… did I just confuse you more?"

"Yes."

"Well is your internet access fixed?"

"Yes."

"Then go on for your self silly! Try FanFiction, LiveJournal, and DeviantArt… just don't go into anything that says slash, smut, yoai, lemon or lime."

"Why?"

"Just trust me ok? Maybe after you get the hang of reading it then you can go into those but 'till then… just stick with the small stuff 'k?"

"Um ok you're the expert… can I make an account too? Or do those cost credits?"

"Credits? Oh you mean money no just get the basic accounts those are free, you can even see my stuff on there, my account name id is FreakOfNature."

The mech left almost _skipping_ with joy. I was sad to see him go; it left us alone with the psycho Dr. Ratchet who was now looking at Silvia curiously. "You're an artisan?"

"A wha– what are you talkin' bout dude?"

"Artisan, you obviously enjoy writing and conversing, do you draw too?" The medic leaned down smiling, I rolled my eyes when my sister started arguing and saying no she didn't.

"You do too Sivvy show him your sketch book," Pulling out a pack of 'smokes I ignored the death glare she sent my way as she pulled out her battered sketch book. The one Paul and I had gotten her as a gift for Christmas; it was already dying from over use.

Ratchets hologram opened the book delicately, being careful too keep hold of the monstrous number of extra papers in one stack. "These are quite good may I make copies?"

"Um I guess, they aren't that good you should see Alyssas! Dude they are awesome."

Before he could reply the medic was cut off by a bright yellow Camero with black racing stripes enter the room, stopping a young man got out allowing the car to… transform.

I have to admit felt an attraction to the guy, curly brown hair and amber eyes, plus he had to have some muscle by the look of it. Even better he had a boyish glint in his eyes that made him sexy, but instantly I know he was taken when as the yellow robot picked him up and in the process 'accidentally' touched between the hottys legs… not that I wouldn't of done it too if I was a giant alien robot.

Ratchet introduced him as 'Sam' and the mech was Bumblebee, just as high pitched squealing laughter came from Silvias computer, Sam raised an eye brow. "Happy Tree Friends?"

"Yup." While they talked lightly 'Bee came over to me and we began chatting, only to be interrupted when blaring music played from my sister's speakers. She jumped and turned it down ignoring our laughter, a few minutes later Sam sat next to me and turned away my offered cigarette.

"No 'Bee would kill me if I started smoking."

I shrugged and looked at Silvia, "Hey you got a lighter on you?" She nodded and began digging in her pockets, we both ignored Ratchets disapproving look.

"No Sam I wouldn't kill you but there would be dire consequences if I found out you even _tried _it."

"Yes love."

I thought for a second… "How is it possible for you guys to… oh" Another person had materialized beside him, blonde with neon blue eyes he was also a hot piece of ass.

The hologram wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, before fizzling out.

Of course Silvia took that moment to play a loud wolf whistle on her computer, making them blush… or at least the human.

Grinning I tossed the lighter at her, getting her in the forehead; she scowled and stuck her tongue out at me before throwing it back. Shaking my own head I looked back at the two men, finding them making out heavily right there in front of every body.

I threw the lighter at them, "Get a room you will ya'?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yayz Goldie's back!" I rolled my eyes at Silvias immaturity; it was hard to believe that she was the older one with the way she acted sometimes.

Looking up at the golden mech I grinned, "You're looking huge as always bro."

"And you're looking tiny."

He picked us up, and we had to hold onto his fingers for support as we exited the med bay. "Were are we going?"

"The common room, the others want to meet you."

After dropping us on the table I reached for Silvias computer, the sound of my mail ringing brought two mechs over one red one yellow.

"Hey Goldie are these the ones that you said killed Ramjet?"

"Yeah, this is Silvia and Crystal." The red one stared at us and then smiled, "I'm Sideswipe and this is Sunstreaker and any fleshy who can take down a 'con is ok in my book!... how did you kill him anyway? You're so… tiny."

I was starting to get sick of telling it, and Silvia could tell so she spoke. "We burned the bitch, hairspray and a open flame do wonders when there's gas involved."

Sunstreaker blinked, "I think we found a couple of nutters like us."

"Yes they are you shoulda' seen the way they planed escape from their creator it was crazy." Goldwing muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him and clicked open the e-mail only to blink in surprise. "Hey Sis… we got mail from Richard!"

"Really? 'bout damn time that bastard wrote us."

"It says, Hey Psycho sisters! Hola Amigos and how are you two doin'? Not much is going on here 'cept Tazz ate another one of my notebooks, I have no clue how the hell he gets them. So how are the kids? Mine had better be doin' good otherwise they'll never _ever_ find Tyler's remains. Well I gotta go hide my newest batch of fireworks and manga from Grandma Sophie so she doesn't try to throw holy water on me again… Peace Out, Richard… he has issues… hey sis think about if she ever saw you!"

Silvias eyes widened, "Ugh that would be horrible! She would probably drag me to a fucking holy water _pool_ and drown me in the damn thing!!" She made a face, "Tell him I said good luck and to bring some Hellsing as protection, oh and yeah the kids are great 'specially the toads they're getting even bigger."

I typed it up and sent it looking up to find Sideswipe smiling evilly. "He makes… Fireworks?" Both of us nodded, "Yes he's a freakin' pyromaniac, it's his fault Silvia and me know how to use 'Works and set people on fire."

"He _taught_ you how to set people on fire?!" Goldwing asked, horrified.

"Well no… we watched him screw around with explosives and new firework recipes so many times… plus he set himself on fire a couple of times, singed off hair… its kinda fun watching him." My sister burst out laughing at the look on our brother's face.

"I think the guy enjoys being in pain or something I dunno as long as me an' Crystal have known the idiot we haven't figured him out yet!" I snorted, "You should he's got a crush on you."

"Does not!"

The twin 'bots snickered, "He does too! The guy is like goop around you…"

"And what about you and Paul eh? _Everyone_ knows he loves you!" I winced internally at that jibe, "I don't like him as more than a friend."

"Lie, lie, lie you two dorks were made for each other."

"Shut up!" She flicked me off and instead of retaliating I pulled up her desktop screen to change the picture, Ghost Rider looked better than the cartoon she had on there any day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank god we were put in Goldwings room instead of just being dumped with the pyscho Dr. Ratchet, the mech hated my smoking and Silvias total disregard for her safety/health. I don't think I've ever seen her cold, even in twenty below zero weather she wears shorts and a t-shirt. It's the same with me and heat; I've never been too warm, ever.

And now Goldie had dropped us off in the rec room, while he did rounds or reconnaissance or something like that.

I played BlackJack on my cell phone while my dear sister drew on one of her decapitated computer shirts, or so I called them, with the entire sleeve gone except the cuff and a small strip and the collar gone they seemed decapitated to me…

Anyway, her diseased brain had somehow thought of yet another thing to drive Prowl insane by drawing the autobot symbol _huge_ on the back and smaller on the shirt pocket.

Strange symbols that I assumed were cybertronian were written everywhere, "Awesome! Make me one please?" I asked, of course knowing our luck Prowl, the intended target was standing in the door.

The look on his face was pure amazement seconds before he exploded, "What in the name of primus are you doing?! Do you know a decepticon will do to you if you wear that!? What is _wrong_ with you two?!"

"Well for one both of us have had head injuries when we were young, um another would be well duh they'd kill us! We ain't that stupid, oh and Ratchet said we have glitches in our processors or… something like that."

I giggled, "Yeah make me one! Only can it be red and black please?" She nodded and the large mech stormed out shouting, "Optimus will tell you not to wear that!"

As soon as he was out of ear shot Silvia spoke, "Think we should tell him that Optimus thought it was a good idea and let me copy from his own symbol?"

Ironhide shook his head, "No no it'll be more fun to let him rant for a few hours then burst his bubble, trust me." Sam and Bumblebee both nodded in agreement. I cocked my head, "How do you know?"

"Well for awhile I–" He let out a yelp as his friend grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, doubling him over so that we could see a tattoo of the autobot symbol on his shoulder blade.

"He doesn't know." Bumblebee laughed, "Wow if he dose see that he'll go bonkers!" I said giggling, "That's a good idea! Hey Silvia lets get tattoos!" My sister laughed and waved at the door, "Back so soon?"

I turned to find Prowl back, his optics were twitching, he turned and let out a scream, "_Oppppptiiiimuuuss_!!" Rolling my eyes I watched Sam fix his shirt, "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes… just like I have to do this."

Bumblebee picked him up and with a grin began rubbing his butt in a very suggestive way, Sam squirmed trying to escape. "Hey Sam at leas' 'ur not _tied_ up this time!"

If it was possible he blushed more and I raised an eyebrow at Ironhide, who smiled widely. "Last year for 'Bees birthday we gave him Sam… wrapped up in ribbons and tied up…"

Of course my demented sister burst out laughing to the poor guy's annoyance, his torture was multiplied when the yellow mech began tickling along with the groping.

But the fun was cut off by the sound of a mech falling to the floor at the door, Prowl had finally lost it and lay out cold on the ground, with Optimus standing right behind him. The autobot leader was struggling not to laugh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please!!


	5. Chapter 5

I finally finished typing up chappy5… woot! Hurray for meh'!! (Insane look) ok very short A/N: Hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I ain't even gonna say it…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think my humans are crazy, they keep messing with Ratchet and purposely freaking Prowl out by wearing the autobot symbol when ever they could and talking about getting it 'tattooed' on their bodies like Sam whenever he'd be in the room! I wasn't sure about the idea from what I had seen on the net, Ratchet had fixed my wireless feed. It was very painful to get one.

Looking down at the two 'sisters' who were recharging I was hit again with how different they were, Crystal could sleep through anything while Silvia woke at the slightest sound. She was also paranoid and didn't like sleeping without her back to a wall, when she did sleep that is.

Even though Crystal was younger she was actually the more mature one, instead of berating me and the other mechs about various topics, in my case my love life. She was happy just relaxing and enjoying the company.

Sometimes though they seemed to read each others mind, it was strangely interesting after all they weren't twins or bonded or even _related_ in any real way! The two femmes loved the same music, had the same ideas about certain things and what I would have thought impossible before, they were selfless when giving to each other.

I'm sure that if need be Crystal would rather die than have Silvia harmed in anyway, and Silvia would rather die than have Crystal hurt at all as well but they gave each other so much… space and leniency some times that by primus it was scary!

Flesh injuries from fights were ignored as was exhaustion. Sam explained the reasons why to both me and quite a few other mechs while the two were off having 'girl talk.'

"Its pride basically guys and the fact that they know each other _so_ well, they know each others limits and they can tell when they've gone too far plus from what I've noticed they are used to getting knocked around." I had to admit the little guy was right… not that I'd ever admit it.

With a sigh I quietly moved to my recharge berth, memories finally added into the human files. I was glad when for once Silvia didn't wake at the sound of my movement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on spill I know you gotta crush on him!"

"I do not!" Oh primus she would. Not. Give. Up! Frowning the little human shook her head, "You guys are _made_ for each other, you'd be the cutest couple _ever_!"

I sighed, "Look Silvia Silverbolts the leader of some of the best flyers ever, he's brave, strong, beau–"

"See I told ya', you gotta a crush on him!" I put my face in my hands and tried not to turn and run from them. "Don't worry bro," Crystal said cheerfully. "We'll get ya' together."

My head popped up at the words, "What?! And how and why the slag would you do that?!" I asked, confused yet again. I had no clue as to why they did the things they did, I mean earlier they had both just left and three hours of energon freezing worry later showed up saying they had been 'out' walking around town.

Even worse both had the autobot symbol right out in full view of both people and decepticons, they were walking suicides and they fragging _laughed_ about it! "Ya'll cant get rid of us that easy!" Crystal declared and Silvia nodded, "Yeah! When we die we're hauntin' your metal asses!!" They cracked up laughing and before we could say anything ended up a giggling mess in my hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to _kill_ them; they locked us in here, a slagging utility closet, not a room a closet a very _small_ closet! Us being myself and Silverbolt and if my humans, Sam and 'Bee were to be believed we were stuck for at least six hours if not more.

The mech shifted next to me and I almost passed out (?) from the feel of his leg brushing mine, "How did we get in this position again?" He asked, voice slightly higher than normal. "I… don't know?! I think those glitches are all pit spawn!!"

"I agree with you on that… they got me in here by saying they had a surprise then they shoved me in…"

"Ratchet told me to come get more Yellow paint for Sunny."

"Think they're trying to tell us something?" I almost felt my energon run cold at the question, "I… I don't… know." I leaned as far away as I could afraid of what his touch would do to me, fifteen minutes later he seemed to have steeled himself and moved closer to me.

"I think I do, I think I know what they are trying to say…" I've never seen my crush so flustered and ready to fall apart, when I opened my derma plates to speak he leaned down and shoved his glossa in kissing me. I almost melted when he pulled away suddenly and gave me a fearful look.

The look on his face plate broke my frozen stare and I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. This time it was my turn to shove my glossa in his mouth as he pushed me up against the wall. His hands trailed down my frame and into the creases of my armor, my spark was pulsing wildly when 'Bolt stopped to my dismay.

We stared and I found my vocal processor locked up, while he spoke, "Goldwing… I…" I nodded numbly leaning into his arms more, my head resting on his shoulder. I reveled in the warmth and feel of his armor, he did the same to me and I don't know how long we stayed like that and I don't really care.

When we finally pulled apart I couldn't look up until he gently lifted my head and pulled off my visor, staring at me. "I love your optics." He whispered, one of his hands traveled down to my waist and pinched a wire he found there making me shiver trapped in his stare.

"Silverbolt…" He cocked his head, "Hm?"

"We need to thank my humans, Ratchet, 'Bee and Sam I think."

"Your right we do huh?" I pulled him even closer, "Yes we definatly do." As we kissed again the door opened followed by a flash of light and a 'whoop' from one of my humans. "Yay! We got a picture of them kissing lets make copies!!"

My optics widened and we jerked away, "Silvia get your little femme butt over here now!" I yelled when she ran followed by Crystal, Sam and 'Bee, Silverbolt grabbed me and pulled me back into the grip I had jumped out of.

"Wha'?" I asked, he smiled and closed the door. "I didn't get to be locked in here for the full six hours yet…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Six hours of 'making out' later I found Crystal sleeping off one of her highs and the little imp Silvia writing in her leather bound notebook, "Have a good make out session?" I jumped on my 'berth and then rolled onto my side, watching her.

"You guys are gremlins," I muttered and she giggled at me. "So didcha' 'bond' or whatever it is you guys do after you make out?" I rolled my optics at her wording and scowled, "Guess that's a no, ah well you will eventually it's the inevitable…"

My embarrassment was drowned out by an idea, "Don't worry _sis_ I'll get you a mate too." All the color drained from her face, "No thanks Goldie."

I sat up and stared at her, "Why not?"

"Had a boyfriend. He sucked and was a lying bastard. Got my heart broken. Don't want another." Silvia said in a clipped tone trying to end the argument, I stared at her for a few minutes before speaking. "_Silvia_–"

"I trusted him and he took advantage of it bro, don't worry 'bout it what's done is done." I frowned at her and got up. Walking over to the desk that had been the sisters sleeping and living quarters, I looked up 'broken heart' on the internet and winced at what I found. "Silvia _what_ did he do to you?"

She ignored me until I picked her up and demanded answers, "He cheated on me ok? Are you happy?!" The human snapped looking down, she seemed not only hurt but… embarrassed, embarrassed that she had fallen for the males lies. "Cheated… he courted you and another femme at the same time?"

"Yes, Crystal found out and told me, I'm glad she did too."

"Then I will find you a better mate," I said, "One who will not hurt you." Silvia scowled and began squirming in my hands, trying to get free. "Goldwing no guy in his right mind would go out with me so dude just give it up now please?!" Holding her tighter I stopped the humans escape.

"According to you and Crystal I am your adopted elder brother right?" Silvia nodded apprehensively, "Then by right I am allowed to scare away suitors, protect you, and make sure you don't put yourself down correct?" Grudgingly the human femme nodded again.

"Good then knock off the 'no guy will care for me attitude' you stubborn little glitch! More than half 'female' magazines have ways to get a good mate–"

"_Female magazines_ Goldwing I don't go anywhere near that stuff! Shit I read _guy_ magazines the only female one I read is Shojo Beat and it's a manga 'zine!! Why the hell are you so stubborn on this?"

I smiled and loosened my grip slightly, "To say thank you for locking me in that closet… and just cause its my job _sis_." Silvia scowled, "You wanna thank me? Get me some Dr. Pepper and some good gory sci-fi films and we'll be even!" I felt the insane urge to slam my head against a wall when she said that, "Its not the same!"

I put her back on the table ignoring her yell of 'Yes it is', she was _not_ going to win this fight! I refused to let her win this one, "All I have to do is tell Silverbolt and he'll help, Crystal, 'Bee and Sam too… If need be I'll set you up on a... 'blind date' I believe it is called." The human gave me the middle finger and stalked over to her computer, I almost danced with joy, I won round one wahoo!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goin' on a date?" Crystal pulled her cell phone away from her ear and stared at me, "Yep he's goin' ta' Silverbolts for a movie. I lent him some of my best 'cuddle' DVDs." Silvia smiled widely and I got the distinct feeling 'cuddle' movies weren't very cuddly."

"Aww cute try to be home by midnight will ya'?"

"Naw sis leave him be he might wanna go for a flight too or maybe _something_ else," The elder human winked at me with a grin and again I felt the urge to slam my head against a nearby wall. "See you tonight or tomorrow bro!"

Shaking my head I waved and walked out wondering what nice not-sci-fi movies 'Bolt could get from _Silvia_ of all people… at least I hoped he hadn't gotten another sci-fi, those things are _insane_… I don't need to know about mutant 'it' that feed on humans every twenty-some years!

Silverbolts quarters were neat and tidy; above his desk were a few pictures that Crystal or Silvia had to have taken of us, them and any other mech that happened to cross their path when they had a camera as well as large posters of flight positions and maneuvers. Next to those was a large shelf filled to the brim with data pads and human movies converted to cybertronian size disks.

"What's this?" I asked picking up the disk he had selected from his stack, "Its called Tremors, this thing makes me glad I can fly." 'Bolt smiled at me and put it in the movie screen across from his recharge berth. He had probably acquired it from the twins before taking my hand and pulling me onto the 'berth with him so we could sit next to each other.

By the end of the movie I was being 'cuddled' making me realize my humans term for the type of movie, since all through it we moved closer together when I jumped at certain scenes. As the credits rolled they suddenly blinked out and Tremors 2 started, "I have all four on this if you get bored just tell me and I'll switch to something else ok?" Silverbolt murmured in my audio.

"Ok," I whispered back… I ended up falling into recharge when the fourth movies credits rolled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud sirens woke me, setting both Silverbolt and I into battle mode. We jumped up and I ran towards my quarters followed closely by my love, "Crystal!? Silvia?!" No one answered me, no chipper voices asked what the hell was I doing and all I saw was the gaping hole in my wall… and the small splatter of blood near it.

A trail of the red liquid led to Crystal who was unconscious, I knelt next to her instantly running scans at light speed. The little femme groaned, "That bitch threw a paper weight at them… stupid… if she dies I'm gonna kill her…" My spark sunk to my tank in an instant, "The bastards! They took her computer too… said something about it having files on you guys… boy are them shit heads gonna be surprised."

"We need to get you to the med bay," I murmured ignoring her protests. Picking her up gently I shook my head and looked at Silverbolt, before I could even request for him to warn Ratchet he nodded, "Already done."

"Dude lemme go ya' gotta get Sivvy!! I've been worse 'fore–"

"I don't care!" I snapped finally, worry was hitting me _hard_, I should've protected them. I should've been there or I should've dropped them off with another mech. I should've done _something_!! Silverbolt put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently, "We'll get her back I promise… don't be too hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Ratchet immediately jumped on us when we entered the med bay, as did Optimus. Wincing I forced myself to stay put and speak, staring into the autobots commanders optics. "They took Silvia and her computer, nothing else."

"So this was planned… steal a human and force them to give information."

I saw Bumblebees grip on his own human tighten in fear, Sam patted his hand lightly in reassurance, "What are we going to do to get my sister back?!" Crystal yelled, "We should be looking for her not discussing this reasonably!!"

Her eyes closed then snapped open when Ratchet and I tried to pull off her shirt to reach the bloody gash on her shoulder blade, "What the fuck?!"

"We need to take care of the wound now hold still."

"No! Not with all these people in the room are you crazy?!"

We paused and stared at her for a few minutes before I was startled by Optimuses voice, "Goldwing go with Jazz, 'Bee, Sam and the twins to look in the southern areas." Looking up I noticed the twins, who were almost emotionless looking in their anger… The only time I've ever seen them this angry was when Ratchet fell through on his threat to turn them into femmes, after being scrapped one time too many.

On out way out Bumblebee stopped me, "Don't worry Gold' we'll find her… I… I how it'd be if I lost Sam I'd… I don't know what I'd do… we'll find her." They kept saying that 'We'll find her' and it made me feel better, much better. I nodded at the small yellow mechs words and prayed to primus that they were right and we would find Silvia, the entire time I searched I repeated it over and over in my CPU.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Well I finally finished typing this up, I hope you'll all enjoy it. I also hope I didn't make Starscream too OOC, if you think I did please lemme know so I can maybe try to go back and change it or at least attempt to make him less OOC without hurting the story line.

On another note, The Nerd Herd is in need of a artist that can draw mechs and femmes, whether its movieverse style or G1 style. So any one who draws transformers well or knows someone who would be interested please let me or Xobit know. Or if you just want to join the 'Herd as a member please contact us through reviews or a PM we always welcome new members.

Disclaimer: Don' own notin' 'cept Silvia and Crystal, Xobit owns Goldwing if you wanna use them ask first.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was beyond pissed, especially since they were talking about me, right in front of me and calling me 'it.' "Idiots! Ya'll need to fuckin' learn some manners, I'm not a' it I'm a she!" One of them looked down at me and glared, "Shut up _squishy_."

"Bite me bitch ya' 'effin' bastard callin' me a squishy, I'll show him squishy… knock him out and let Ratchet turn him into a toaster…" I grumbled darkly only to be snatched up and squeezed roughly. "What did you say?! I'll squash you like a bug!"

"Read my lips fucka': bite me you asshole or better yet go ahead and squish me! You son of a bitch!"

"Aw the stupid fleshies gotta mouth, bite you? Bite me little bug oh wait I forgot humans out grew those primal urges didn't the- ow!" He yelled in pain when I sunk my teeth into his hand as hard as I could, making the bastard drop me. I was caught by another set of hands and set back on the table, looking up I noticed that this mech looked a little like Goldie… only bigger, darker colored, and extremely _evil_ looking. "Quit fragging with the squishy we need her alive if she's going to be of any use and besides she's already injured." He said, glaring at the 'con that had been messing with me.

"Who the hell are you!?" I asked, he looked down at me and grinned showing off a bunch of sharp and pointy teeth. "I am Starscream, I am sure the autoscum have mentioned me…"

"Oh _yeah_… Megatrons bitch." A hologram formed and glowered at me, "I am _not_ that pathetic excuse for a leaders _bitch_."

"I dunno the guys were pretty accurate…" Sidestepping I dodged a slap to the face and lashed out on instinct punching the holo in the nose. "That was kinda weak…" I commented, dodging another blow. "That too… dude if your messin' with me its not cool." With a smirk I grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into my knee, "Look I dunno if it's the fact that you've never used a hologram or what but you are _not_ good at human fighting..."

Before I could continue I was thrown back and down to the floor in a tackle, "Look femme I admit you fight fairly well, now were did you learn?" I glared, "None of your business!" Inside I was surprised, after all why would a 'con wanna know about the way I fight?

"Humph just tell me, your style is strange and very effective." I raised a eyebrow, "All it is, my sister and I's street fighting thing… haven't you ever been in a call out or even a bar fight?"

"Human I'm in a _war_, what ever this call out is your talking about doesn't not happen in the decepticon ranks and yes I've been in a over energized fight but what does that–" My snorting made him cut off, "What?!"

"A call out is were you choose a time and place to fight someone, my sister and I have been in a lot and if you really need to know that's how I learned to fight, that and wrestling with my brother and sisters. All I do is piss the person off until they make a stupid mistake or in some cases use they're own momentum against them… freakin' retard! Oh and I am not 'fleshie', or 'femme', or 'human' my name is Silvia." I ranted, almost screaming at him, not only was the bitch on top of me but he was pressing down on my arm were I had been bitten by a lizard not long before and my side that had a cracked rib from… who ever the fuck had messed with me.

My anger and annoyance vanished though when I saw the look on Starscreams face, which was acute wonder, giving him my trade mark evil eye I decided to torment him some more after noticing the fact that his hologram was starting to fizzle. "So you're seriously not used to using a hologram huh?" I lashed out, kneeing him in the gut and sending him flying back wards. "The twins said jet judo was your strong suit I hope it's not as bad,"

Starscream snarled and tried to tackle me but I ducked sending him flying right over me and to the ground, where he blinked out.

Before I could do anything metal hands grabbed me and the decepticon brought me close to his face, "Why aren't you scared? You know I can kill you easily! So why try to make me angry?!" I winced and clenched my teeth as he squeezed me too tight, letting his grip loosen slightly Starscream dropped me into the waiting hands of another 'con and spoke. "You are leaking, how injured are you hu- Silvia?"

"I'm_ fine_."

"Thundercracker take her to my quarters," The mech now holding me frowned, "What do we do with this?" He picked up my computer and looked it over. "Take it too; I want to look it over."

"You had better not fuck my computer up!!" I almost shrieked, kicking out at the hands that held me, the bastard ignored me and seemed to notice the USB hanging around my neck. "What is that? A tracker?" With a sigh I slammed my head down in exasperation, they weren't listening to me at all now and I had to resist the urge to scream.

"It's a USB you idiot, its for my homework, writing, pictures, videos, and stuff like that, it isn't a tracking device and it cant be used to find me or anything ok? Now drop me off were ever the _fuck_ you're going to put me and let me sit there until the guys come 'rescue' me _ok_?" They stared at me until Starscream spoke up, "Bring it too I want to see these… _pictures_, and _videos_."

I snorted, "Your not gonna find anything interesting and seriously if you fuck up my computer you will wake up to find you're a metal art sculpture!" Thundercracker shook his head and pulled off my USB drive, setting it with my precious computer. He turned and carried me to another room, before dropping me on one of the tables that were up against the far wall.

After he left I looked around and found I definitely couldn't escape, the table I was on was high and unless I wanted a few broken bones I couldn't jump. Even if I could get down the door panel was impossibly high up and I wouldn't be able to reach it anyway. With a sigh I walked to the back wall and sat to lean against it, fishing my CD player out of my pocket, my pockets were huge and one held my CD player, while the other held a pack of sharpies and two music USB drives. Also my third shirt pocket held another three paint sharpies, some markers and a pen. The assholes had grabbed me just as I was about to start a art project!

My anger faded fairly quickly though when one of the slower songs from my CD started, and for once my insomnia didn't act up and I was able to fall asleep… although it was more than likely because I hadn't slept in a couple of days and being pissed had worn me out, that and although I had made fun of him the punches and kicks that Starscream had hit me with hurt like a mother fucker!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid fleshy! What in the pit is wrong with you?!" God that sounded familiar… why did they always yell that at me? It was kind of annoying… "I had head trauma as a kid," I used Crystals reasoning with a grin. I had woken up with Thundercracker talking about how stupid I was and about how I should be reformatted into a real femme that knew _not_ to mess with beings twenty times my size. To which I had responded with a loud growl and tried to bite him.

"Dude half of my life is chaos and if I acted like a girly girl there is no doubt in my mind that Brandy, Crystal, and Amanda would _shoot_ me." While I spoke I picked up my CD player, which had been placed aside, before I could even turn the damn thing on it was taken from me and put aside. "What the fuck?! Gimme my CD player back you bastard!!"

After almost an hour of arguing that my beautiful music device didn't have no god damned tracking device, after the first five minutes I had started wondering what the heck was with these bolts for brains and trackers… it was annoying as _hell_.

When I realized that they weren't going to give me back my music until they scanned it, or whatever. Sighing I reached into my pockets and pulled out one of my sharpie markers, they had already taken my notebooks and sketch pads so I began drawing on my loose computer shirt. I was so intent on working that I found myself in another very familiar situation. Being grabbed up by another mech who squeezed, until I heard the sound of one of my ribs cracking.

"Remember me fleshling? I'm going to k-" He was cut off and I was dropped… _again_. And then I was caught… _again_. It was like a weird cycle, I get dropped, caught, and then yelled at. It was easy to keep my eyes closed and hold still, while trying to ignore my broken ribs… and I thought having one broken rib was bad, two is much worse, _much_, _much_, _much_ worse.

But the yelling of Screamer and Bonecrusher, as I found out his name was, was slightly entertaining as the seeker reamed his subordinate out. When I gingerly sat up though, they turned to me and froze, I narrowed my eyes at the one that had grabbed me again. "You son of a mother fucking bitch! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? BAKAMONO! TEME! PUNTA!! GOD DAMNIT, KAMI DAMNIT! YOU FUCKING OVER GROWN TOASTER OVEN THAT HURT I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL HOMOPHOBIC AS BITCH!!." Taking a few calming deep breaths I switched to the cybertronian curses I had learned from Ratchet, "FRAGGING NUT AND BULT MISSING GITCH PIT FRAGGING MORON! YOU CAN RE–" Thundercrackers finger covered my mouth and I noticed they were staring at me, mouths open.

With a snarl I gave him one last glare and flicked him off before spinning around to sit cross legged and ignore them as well as the pain in my side that had increased from my screaming at them.

"Wow the femme prisoner has quite the vocabulary…" Another voice made me spin and flick him off too, "Bite me bitch!"

"A very large vocabulary and feisty too…" Starscream scowled, "Bonecrusher almost lived up to his name Skywarp, could've killed her." I shrugged and turned anger and pain receding to dull throbs. "Don't worry if you guy's let me I'll get him back!" Smirking I pulled out another marker, having no clue were my other one had went.

Skywarp snorted, laughing. "Just how are you going to do that?" I laughed back and waved the marker menacingly while winking. "If you guys lemme have some planning time and maybe help me out, trust me I will… I defiantly will, the bastard tried to squish me after all!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the slag?!"

"You took away my paper, notebooks, and computer… I had nothing left to draw on! Its your own damn fault that you left me with nothing to do." Starscream had left himself right open for being used as a living canvas by going into recharge with only Thundercracker (Who was having trouble laughing) to watch me… like I had said it was his own damn fault.

I had drawn all over the mechs arm and leg armor as well as his wings and was working on his chest plate when he woke up and upon seeing me sitting there, sharpie in hand, _freaked_. Seconds later I found myself sitting on a table quietly, listening as he yelled and screamed. When he finally noticed I wasn't paying attention Starscream stopped, "Are you listening?!"

"How do you think Bonehead would react to waking up like you did? Covered in doodles and drawings."

"_What_? Why do you ask- well he would go nuts." I giggled and gave my best evil grin, "Relax Scramer, the marker I used on you is washable it'll come off with a bit of water and soap, but _these_," I held up my paint sharpies. "These though, don't come off _ever_; these are made 'specially so they won't come off paint without paint stripper and sanding." Thundercracker fell off his chair laughing at me when I gave an evil grin, "Oh and can we take pictures please? I'm sure the guys would love to see this, especially after the incident with Optimus…"

I winced at the memory of being chased by the leader of the autobots, "Tell me what you did in that _incident_ and we'll help you set Bonecrusher up." Screamer said, he picked a cloth up from his desk and wet it before starting to wipe the marker from his arm. "Well we _were_ trying to get Ironhide but…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boneybutt had to be ten times as much fun drawing on and a hundred times as much fun watching go nuts and run around like a chicken with its head cut off. The paint markers I used were neon pink, green and blue and they stood out wonderfully on his dark military paint scheme. The pictures and videos we got were very good, since we convinced another seeker Skywarp to join in the fun and he was very, very good at getting good shots with the camera!

When the 'con noticed me laughing my head off in Skywarps hand he froze and ground out, "_You_." Before lunging at me, the mechs fingers closed protectively and he ducked out of the way while 'Cracker got in front of us and was tackled by the very angry 'con. "Quite protecting it! I'm going to _kill_ it slowly and painfully!!" He screeched towards me, my blood boiled at his words. "I am not a it!!"

"Shut up Silvia!" Starscream growled, he was trying to help his friend throw the 'con off. I had found out that the three seekers were 'bonded' right after I met the third member, who had at once become slightly clingy to Screamer and 'Cracker while I sat there and watched. It was cute since from what the 'bots had told me Starscream and his fellow seekers weren't exactly the lovey dovey type.

When the fight broke up Bonebitch was unconscious and covered in scratches and dents, a especially big one on his helmet. Thundercracker and Starscream also had dents and scratches but they weren't as bad, after a few minutes Screamer looked down at me and then at the beat up mech. "Next time pick on some one who _doesn't_ take two of us to know out will you? That was annoying as the pit!"

"I had planned on askin' if we could get Barricade for trying to kill Sam… that sound good to you?"

"Sure why not, with our great leader Megatron gone who cares at this point!" Screamer said, I raised a eye brow at him and his sudden sarcasm, "Ya' know when the guys get here to 'rescue' me I'm gonna laugh right? You turned this kidnapping into more of a vacation of some sort."

"No comment…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus was on edge when his message screen flashed, quickly he pulled up the screen and was not surprised to find a message from Starscream, what did surprised him was what was in the message.

_Optimus Prime, _

_Rest assured your human, Silvia is in optimal condition (Except for her CPU but that's not our problem or fault) as proof of her well being I have enclosed a few files. The… entertainment value as she says is priceless, also Prime I do believe she will be back in your care soon since as I have found she doesn't make a very good hostage. _

_Starscream_

_P.S. She wanted me to tell you to 'give them to my 'twinnys' and they'll know what to do.' _

The autobot leader opened the files and proceeded to have all the tension drain out of him, as he fell over laughing at the sight of Bonecrusher covered from helmet to feet in Silvias doodles, rainbows, stars, and clouds as well as dragons, lizards, anime characters and other strange things. But the funniest thing was the "I 'Heart' Organics" Sign right across his chest plate.

Optimus sent the message and files to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, knowing full well that they'd make sure every one else would get them. He was more relaxed now, after all with the way Starscream was he wouldn't harm the human that was providing a nice source of entertainment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R pweaze and thankies


	7. Chapter 7

Gold and Silver CH7 new copy

ITS DONE! (Falls over from happiness) after being erased 4 times from a evil comp and rewritten 5 times its finally done and I hope ya'll enjoy it ;)… and I have nothing else to say T.T… (shakes head) review please! So I know whether or not the out come was worth the wait!

Oh and… SMUT!! The slashy yummy smut I promised is here! And it's the one part I didn't mind rewriting 5 times…

* * *

After Starscream traded Silvia back for a rather small amount of energon, supplies and strangely the promise of a cease fire during special occasions we were all surprised. We were even more surprised, myself especially when I sat the human down her sister Crystal ran over, tackled her to the ground and proceeded to punch and kick her fellow human.

I watched in slight amazement unable to believe that after so much worry Crystal could just attack like she was, "You had us worried bitch! Don't you dare come in here all relaxed and un caring do that ever again and I'm gonna kick your ass t– your bleeding!! What the hell? They said they didn't harm you!"

"Get off ya' jackass an' that's not from them it's from before 'member?!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Duh! Now get your boney ass off of me will ya'?!" The second Crystal got up my Goldie snatched her sister off the table and almost squished Silvia in a hug. "I didn't think you guys would miss me." She muttered dryly. "I'd miss you!" Her sister yelled, "I lost the key to my house and need your copy."

"Oh so that's how its gonna be huh?... Bitch." To any person it would be assumed that they were in fact serious… thank primus we knew better. "So what all did I miss while in Screamers custody? Did my partners in crime pull any good pranks?"

I smiled lightly, "Nope, they haven't played a single prank since you've been gone… in fact Optimus sent them out scouting because they were making Prowl nervous, but they are on their way back so don't worry."

"Prowls always nervous," Silvia giggled. Goldwing snorted, "Trust us it was over the top, he was almost as bad as Red Alert! I'm starting to think that your guy's pranks are good for him…" "Wow… that's a first mostly we hear about how our pranks are gonna make him die of a spark attack."

"Yeah we know… speak of the devils here they come." Skidding in the twin terrors transformed, almost jumping on the femme human. If anything it was worse than Goldies 'hug' since even Sunstreaker looked relieved while Sideswipe plucked Silvia up and glared at her. "If you ever scare us like that again I'm locking you in my trunk." Crystal arched an eyebrow, "That's a interesting threat..." Except for an incredulous look they ignored her.

"We were so lonely… and Prowl went too long without being pranked!... oh and the Bonecrusher thing was priceless by the way, more than you can imagine."

"Thanks guys I'm glad you approve, I got more pictures too." She pulled a small USB out of her pocket, "I got Boneybutts attempts to get my marker off, and a few others… It's really sad that they don't have people like us over there, you wouldn't believe who wanted my 'she-demon' services…"

I laughed at her line of thought and the fact that both twins wouldn't let her go, not even when Optimus ordered the human to be taken to Ratchets med-bay for a check up. "I'm fine Ratchet… dude its just scrapes and bruises I swear!" The medic shook his head at her protests. "You heard Primes orders Silvia get your aft in my med-bay now!" Sideswipe carried the now sulking human out and Sunstreaker followed, Goldwing tried as well but I reached up and grabbed his shoulder. The smaller mech looked at me strangely, 'What's up Silverbolt?"

I grinned at my loves use of Crystals trademark greeting. "The twins have really become attached to your human Goldie…" Trailing off suggestively my grin widened as wide optics stared back at me underneath his bronze visor. "You don't really think…"

"Yeah I think so, no ones ever been able to keep up with the twins in pranks and mischief before after all." Ignoring the entire room of mechs we stepped out and I led the way to his quarters. "But it is the twins you know how they are… they don't just stay with some one!"

"I know. They are 'one-night-stand' mechs, we will have to talk to them after all it could be that sister, brother, love stuff Silvias always talking about." Goldwing looked at me skeptically and sighed, "If so then I will need to do find another suitor or suitors… or at least try, knowing my humans they will scare away any male coming near."

"What? Why?" I asked, didn't all humans want mates? The internet was filled with mating practices after all… "Well I found that Sivy doesn't want a mate and when I talked to Crystal about it I found out she doesn't want one either, they've been 'screwed over' by men and refuse to let it happen again… and if I find the guys who hurt my sisters–"

"You'll kill them?"

"Of course not!... they'll go to Ironhide and Ratchet first to scare, then the twins get them and if by some miracle they survive that, _then_ I'll kill them." I chuckled at this new side of Goldie that I had never seen, it was kind of nice and a real turn on…

"Goldie…" I whispered seductively, making him pause at his door to his room. "Yes Silverbol-" I cut him off with a soft kiss and pinned him to the door frame, reaching up to key the code in. Pushing him inside I turned to pin him to the wall across from his recharge berth, gently.

"You're sexy when you're angry…" I murmured into his audio, grinning as he wrapped his legs around my waist and moaned softly, blushing. "What? You are…" I licked my way down his neck and bit in gently, sucking at the wires and making him moan louder. "S-silverb-bolt… please…" At the sound of my name being moaned in such a tantalizing way made my spark pulse. I pulled away from his throat and then away from the wall, holding him up by his thighs and walking towards the berth.

Seeing what I was doing Goldwing twisted in my grasp, making us fall onto the berth with him on top. My spark pulsed almost painfully at the position it put us in, and then again as his hands skimmed under my armor finding wires and seams I didn't even know I had! "Gold…wing…"

Somehow I got his name out even with pleasure ramming through my processor, he paused and locked his visor covered optics on me. "Yes Silverbolt?" I reached up and had just enough time to pull off my loves visor before he pushed my arms back down. "I-I like you like this…" It was all I could say with him playing with my wires like that…

The smaller mech leaned down and kissed me, running his glossa over mine, dominating the kiss. It sent a surge of passion through me and I needed to touch him back, wrapping my hands around his upper torso I pressed Goldwing against me. My spark pulsed and I groaned, arching against him.

The feeling was pure bliss and I moved my hands to grasp his delicate wings. His reaction was instantaneous, moaning my name and arching back. The sight was beautiful… the way he called my name while I played with his wings and sensitive joints… He almost collapsed when I ran my glossa over the surface of the delicate gold wings and I bit down on the edge lightly, while still using my fingers to stroke the sensor nodes on his wing joints.

Before long my touch made him overload and fall forward on top of me, cooling fans working overtime and optics dimmed. I grinned and flipped us over, "I've… I've never done anything like that…" His words surprised me when he finally was able to speak and I wasn't sure I'd heard him right. "What?"

"I've never… I mean you're the first that's…" I silenced his stammering with a kiss, "Its ok Goldie calm down I was just surprised that's all…"

"Oh."

Chuckling at the small mech I leaned down and kissed him lightly before running my gossa over his neck. "Don't worry Goldie it gets even better…"

He squeaked in surprise as I kissed him again, "B-b-better? How could it-t get b-better-r-r-r!?" He cried out in pleasure when my hands started playing with his wing joints again. I slipped my fingers in deeper and pinched one of the many sensor wires, enjoying the sounds coming from my loves mouth…

He retaliated by grabbing my own wings, mashing our bodies together in a frenzy. "M-my Gold-goldie-e!" I cried out, feeling as though my spark would burst it was so good! Moaning I crushed our lips together, enjoying the feeling of my wings being touched in such wonderful ways. It felt so good by primus! "S-silver… love you… ung…" Goldwing yelled when I found a joint in his own wing that was _extremely_ sensitive.

On impulse I reached up to open his chest plates but stopped myself, sending him a questioning look. I wasn't going to push him if he didn't want it…

My love made a keening noise and nodded reaching up to open his chest plates, on another impulse I pulled his hands away and rubbed them. "I'll do it..." I said, feeling relieved when he moaned softly and gave his approval. Slowly I opened his chest plates, stopping once in surprise when he reached up and started opening my own…

Once his spark was bared I just had to stop and stare at him, even though it made him squirm and whimper. "You're so beautiful, so very beautiful!" I whispered, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Holding down his writhing limbs I moaned as his spark pulsed, my own copying the action.

Without warning he broke free of my grip and flipped us over, this time holding me down as he moaned out some rather lusty and heated words that made me gasp in pleasure from just his voice! What made it even better was that he had inched us closer and closer together, making us both give needy clicks and whimpers.

I don't know how he had the strength to hold out but my love did, leaning down to gently brush our sparks together before pulling away quickly. I cried out in the pure bliss that the action caused again and again as he repeated the process until I was, writing and moaning, begging for him to stop teasing me.

"Please!... primus please!!" Finally he slammed our chests together and I think my spark actually exploded! My body acted on its own accord, hands jerking free to grab Goldwings beautiful golden wings and rub them while he pulled me into a kiss.

Our overload together was almost violent; I heard screaming although I'm not sure if it was mine or his… primus it had to be both of us! Seconds later we collapsed into a heap, Goldwing instantly offline and I… I only had the strength to wrap my arms around my lover before I too fell off line peacefully.

--

Onlining I found that I felt better than I had in… in… forever… looking down at my still sleeping lover I grinned, he was _so _cute when in recharge! I couldn't resist myself and pulled him against me to 'cuddle' him as the humans called it… When he didn't wake after that I started kissing him, softly running my hands across his wings.

_That _woke him up and he kissed back instantly, grinning at me with a goofy smile. "That was-"

"Yeah." I said, watching him carefully as he seemed to think of something… "Hey Silverbolt?" He asked after a few seconds, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah."

"At that seminar for arielbots."

"Yeah."

"And you laughed when I Ratchet yelled at me-"

"Yeah."

"Is that all you can say? Yeah?"

"Yeah." Goldwing glared at me half heartedly, smacking my arm. I grabbed the offending arm and nuzzled it, laughing. "Of course I remember!" I told him gently. "How could I forget when you looked so cute flustered and hiding from a screaming Ratchet while Ironhide dragged him away? Especially since it wasn't your fault that Bluestreak couldn't hold still for an examination…"

I sighed and had to hold him still so my little Goldwing wouldn't try and hide his face in his hands… "Quite trying to hide will you! It's not that bad to be complemented!!"

"No." My lovers grumbled and embarrassed reply made me laugh, "Would it make you feel better if I told you the more embarrassed you are the cuter you are?"

"No!" I laughed even harder and pulled him into a hug, it seemed to make him relax and I enjoyed the contact immensely. As we laid there I was content to hold him forever… until he tensed and looked at me sheepishly. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We were supposed to go on duty… four hours ago…" Uh oh… I winced and frowned. "That's not good…"

"Prowls not going to be happy… we should get going…" I added the last part reluctantly, not wanting to move and by my loves hesitant, "I guess so…" I could tell he felt the same way… and it was going to be a long shift by the time Prowl was done with us…

--

On our way to see the face of our doom we had to pause at the med bay doors, hearing Ratchets voice yelling very, very, _very_ loudly. "The next time you two even _think _about purposefully frying his logic circuits I'll-" He stopped ranting, seeing us in the doorway, Crystal and Silvia standing on the table in front of him and an offline Prowl on another behind him.

"Goldwing… your humans fried Prowls logic circuits _again_." Crystal glared at the angry medic while Silvia grinned at us. "Ya' guys were out like lights! That had to have been one wild orgasmic party! Oh and next time tell us that's what your planning so we don't end up hearing Goldies screams of passion-" Her sister clamped a hand over Silvias mouth silencing her and looking nervously at Ratchet… who was watching them with hawk optics.

"You two… fried his-" he pointed to Prowl, "-circuits to give them-" he moved to point that accusing finger at us. "-time to recharge after… interfacing?..." The angry medic looked at us carefully and spoke calmly… and I had to hold onto my loves wing to keep him from grabbing his humans and running away.

With a sigh Crystal nodded and dropped her hand away from her sisters mouth. "They looked so peaceful and we _know_ how the Prowler acts like he's gonna have kittens when people are late for duty so… we told every one to stay away from Goldies room unless they wanted to wake up as a living metal sculpture and then went hunting for Prowl…"

Wow was that… thoughtful… making a mental note to thank them later, when Ratchet wasn't looking ready to murder someone. "You two are as bad as the twins!!" The medic yelled finally, only to be answered with simultaneous cries of "Thanks!" and "Yay! Thankies!!"

"Slagging little glitches!" Ratchet yelled, patience run out. "Get out of here! You stupid slagging fraggers!" Before the medic had even finished his yelling Goldwing had already grabbed his humans and was already half way out the door…

"Bye Ratch'!" Silvia shouted from his cupped hands giggling when Ratchets voice followed us out the door. "He'll be up and running in 15 minutes so you might want to get to where ever you need to be!"

--

Not even three minutes after sitting at our stations Prowl came in looking… frazzled. He nodded at me and then turned to Goldwing, looking nervous. "Goldwing… your humans… please for the love of primus tame them!" I could tell my love was struggling not to laugh and slag it I was too! There was no way in the pit to 'tame' any human, let alone Crystal or Silvia!

Pushing back the laughter he nodded and turned back to his screens. I chuckled and turned to my own, having 'TV. watching duty' as Silvia called it wasn't so bad… especially when I got to watch her and the twins plant fireworks in the rec. room, primus was Prowl going to be angry! Oh well… I had to admit it would be hilarious to see! Then again that could be the humans personalities rubbing off on me…

* * *

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, I really dont have much excuse for this being so late except that I've been wrapped up in RPing and plot bunnys...  
Anyway this is the last chappy but I will do a sequal if enough people want it, I have a plot in my mind... well sorta... but yeah if even one person wants a sequal I'll write it out after I finish some stuff up.

* * *

"Well… that went well…" I laughed and high-fived my sister as she opened her CD case to retrieve a CD and put it in. Every one on the base knew that once we put music on it meant we were going to have a private talk and… well we had, had one incident where they listened in on one of our conversations and lets just say… it wasn't pretty. Pulling out my bag of 'illicit drugs' AKA pot I grinned when Silvia started making popcorn, throwing a box of Twinkies at me when she was done.

"Sivvy… I love you girl…" I giggled some time later, taking a drag from what was left of my joint. Silvia shook her head at me but smiled, "I love you too Crystal." We sat like that for awhile just chatting, my dear sister putting up with my high by tuning me out. And then Goldwing and his boyfriend came in… it that's what they were… Either way when Goldie saw me with a joint, smoking he took it, crushing it in his fingers and frowning at me. "You need to stop that, you and I both know it's not healthy or legal…"

Scowling I protested to that and his taking my stash and destroying it, "As your elder brother I cannot allow you to kill yourse-"

"You really _love_ using that against us don't you?" I interrupted, half grinning, half scowling. Goldwing laughed and pointed at my sister, who gave him a 'what the hell did I do this time?' look. "She always uses it as reasoning for why you two stayed with me when I was injured it's the _least_ I can do in return."

"Hey! Why the hell is it always my fault? She said it too!" Silvia yelped, glaring at him and me. "You say it more." I said back, laughing at her openly while avoiding getting hit with her notebook. "I'll get you back later." She growled before grinning evilly, looking up at Goldwing. "How's Prowl by the way?"

"He's… ok…" Silverbolt answered for our brother, snickering quietly. "And no Silvia you can't turn Crystal into him or tell him she did anything bad…"

"How did you know-?"

"Evil grin, the look in your eyes… primus it's so twin like…"

I fell over laughing at the look on Silvias face, but then sobered quickly as a hated thought came to me mind. "Spring break ends in a couple of days… we gotta go home Goldie…" The mech frowned, "But… _why_?" His voice was so whiney and sad I cringed.

"The evils of school bro, we don't have any choice of it until we're 18… not that it's _that_ bad but still…" Silvia answered for me, patting Goldwing for me gently and shaking her head. His face fell even more, "Some one will have to go with you, both of you… you'll need new guardians…"

At once we blinked, "Now hold up!" I started, "We ain't gettin' no new guardian!" My sister finished… and we nodded at each other. "We can take care of ourselves, we don't need babysitters! And we ain't getting' no new guardian Goldie, _you're_ our guardian, our brother!"

"You need someone to watch each of you, his alt is just too big and he cant stay hidden in a barn the whole time, or a cave… look you three just because some one else watches you and not him doesn't mean anything." Silverbolt cut in, "All humans get a guard, not cause you're weak but because it makes _us_ feel better." Oh well that was a fucking LIE… but an acceptable one… for the moment… not that they needed to know that.

I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by Silvia shaking her head and making me stand. "Go get your shower, I'll handle this one." She said, making me smile. Oh those two were going to be in for _hard_ negotiations…

Even though I wanted to stay and watch the fireworks I did as my sister wanted, heading to our 'living quarters.' We basically lived in a box while with Goldwing… a nice box that was fully furnished but still it was a box… and Silvia loved it. I, however didn't give a flying rats ass. We had a kitchen, a bedroom we never used and a bathroom, basically the bare necessities as we asked for. We didn't even use the bedroom, our beds having been dragged outside the box… instead we put a stereo system in, borrowed from Jazz.

I did like our bathroom though and took a nice hot and long shower before dressing and going out of our box... to find Silvia on her computer, as always.

"Do you ever do anything else?" I asked jokingly, laughing when she shook her head and flicked me off, eyes never leaving the screen. "I'm going to bed… music?" I asked, laughing louder when she simply nodded and turned up the volume on the computer. "Night sis." Silvia finally said to me when I curled up in my bed, "Night." Muttered back, laying there for a bit before going to sleep.

--

Going into my house after almost a week of not being there made me remember how much I missed the place. "Nice pad!" Jazz' hologram said next to me, jumping onto the loveseat with a loud whoop, just barely missing the coffee table. "Play some tunes babe!" He yelled at me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Jazz call me babe ever again and I'll tell Prowl and then I'll kick you so hard you'll wish you hadn't." I growled.

"Awwww…"

"Aren't you like Prowls boy-toy?" I muttered darkly, shaking my head when he only giggled and nodded cheerfully. I turned on music as he requested and then headed to the calendar to see if my dad had left any notes for me. Finding none I headed back out, hearing a door slam close and looking out the window to see him dad heading towards the house.

To say the least I panicked, turning to Jazz to tell him to hide or fizzle out or… anything that would keep me from death-by-overprotective-parent… but he was already gone. Internally I gave thanks to every god I knew and externally I acted natural, opening the door and smiling.

"What's with the fancy new car in the drive?" Was the first thing he asked after me being gone for almost a week instead of a 'hello' or 'I missed you.' I sighed but then noticed his grin right before I was bear hugged; the hug gave me enough time to rehearse my lie one last time before I spoke. "A friend of mine asked me to keep him while she's out of town with family."

"Him?"

"Yeah they named h-it, something to do with music."

"Oh… alright…"

I breathed a sigh of relief and followed him into our dining room slash computer room, planning my escape for later.

"So how was the trip? Did you have fun camping in the middle of no where?" My dads voice knocked me out of my thinking and I would have panicked again if Silvia and I hadn't rehearsed more lies to cover our asses…

"Oh yeah of course it was awesome! It stormed so we got ta' stay in a lodge thingy!"

"It was boring as fuck wasn't it?"

I dropped my happy cheery voice in an instant, grinning when my dad fell right into my trap. "Yeah it was and I couldn't even call you to tell you to come get me… Siv' had fun though so I didn't have the heart to tell her I hated it."

After a few minutes of answering all my dads questions I told him I needed to call Silvia and tell her I got home safe. He looked confused for a second, "I thought you two went together in the same van?"

"We did but she was dropped off first…" Again he bit the bait and I practically ran upstairs, I love my dad but I was running out of good 'stories' about the trip to tell him…

--

"Knock it off Sides, you too Sunny, you're gonna give him a heart attack!" The two terrors were tapping on the glass spider tank, trying to get Grissom to move. I rolled my eyes at then and settled into the comfy chair that sat in my sisters room while she finished working on an art project… and tried to keep the twin holos from scaring her children.

"But we're _bored_ give us something to do will you?"

"I'm not your mom Sides go entertain yourself for another ten minutes."

"Can we watch you work now then?" Sunny asked, making my sister sigh and hit her face with her hand, leaving a small paint mark. "Will you leave my childrens alone if I say yes?" Two yells of 'yes!' answered her and she nodded with another sigh, making both Jazz and I laugh.

Sunstreaker seemed to… take the approval as a challenge and scurried over, almost sitting in Silvias lap to look closely. "What IS it?" He asked, "Some type of bird-thing?"

"A griffin dude, it's a griffin, half bird, half cat."

"Oh… weird…"

"…Says the one who spends more time preening than a teenage girl."

"Hey!"

"Hays for horses and some times cows or llamas."

"What crawled up your ass?" I asked dryly, giggling at the dark humor my sister was so very good at and looking over her painting. "I like your cat-birds, they're so cute…" Getting up from my spot to look out the window… only to have my seat stolen by Jazz. Walking back over I growled, "You. Move. Now." He winked at me, "Come'n babe sit in my lap."

"You have _Prowl_, you stupid… gr! Fucking cheater!" Slamming my fist down I hit him hard, anger surging at the thought of him _cheating _on the Prowler. He caught my arms but didn't think about my feet and I kicked out, trying to kick between his legs only to scowl when I kept missing.

It took the twins and Silvia to pull me away; their words making me growl but stop trying to attack the hologram. "Crystal he flirts with everything that _moves_ and Prowl _knows _it, Cybertronains aren't as… exclusive, as most humans are, even bond-mates like Jazz and Prowl go out and 'date' at times…" Sideswipe explained.

Oh… I winced and then relaxed, heading back over to grab another chair, bending over my old seat as I did… until Jazz reached out and grabbed my ass teasingly. And that was it, my foot connected with the area between his legs faster than he must have thought and he fell out of my chair. I smirked when he hit the floor and curled in a tiny little ball in pain, while outside a loud engine whine sounded as if the mech was dying… thought I think it was just his pride. Silvia heard it too and shook her head, "I don't think he'll do that ever again…"

--

"Four day weekend!!... lets go visit Goldie!" I felt myself being poked with Slivias pen and nodded, next to me Jazz sat just out of reach, not wanting to be hit any more… over the weeks before I had noticed that he was horny and lonely for the most part, missing Prowl… that was why he didn't give us a chance to do anything but grab some clothes and run… and we had to tease him about it.

"You wanna get back to your lover boy?" I asked, getting a beep as my answer. "Primus yes!" I giggled and looked at my sister, who was trying to fend off the twins while they messed with her baseball cap. "Ok before Jazz dyes of hornyness let's get going." It was meant to be a joke but I could tell Jazz thought it was true and that he'd dye of hornyness… and it made me laugh all the way to the base.

--

If my dad could see me now, helping two giant alien robots find love… and helping two more plant exploding paint bombs in the room of another… he'd die laughing.

I don't know maybe I'll tell him about it someday, I'm sure Optimus wouldn't mind, in fact he'd probably be happy to have some one here to 'control' mine and Silvias 'CPU Unstable Actions.' It made me laugh at that when Prowl said it since my dad taught me most of what I know and Silvia… well I don't think any one can control her… "Add the pink with the blue and black Sides! It'll make it more color splatty." My sister said. She was sticking the bombs in the little cracks in Prowls shelf, while I added them near his 'bed'. The paint we were using was 'rubber paint', a paint that after it dried looked unmovable but then peeled off just like rubber. We finished setting up and left after finishing our work, hiding nearby to listen to the surprised yelp.

The entire time I was laughing and hoping that we could do this again, and again, and again, for as long as we were able to… when we made plans it was… as if time stood still and everything would work itself out… and at some point get us out of the brig when the Prowler caught us.

And thats the end reviews are loved!


End file.
